Returning to my
by Reader Spark
Summary: Estos son los pensamientos de Annie cuando se entera de la muerte de Finnick. POST SINSAJO


**RETURNING TO MY**

Estos son los pensamientos de Annie cuando se entera de la muerte de Finnick. POST SINSAJO.

Los minutos pasaban al igual que las horas.

Me gustaría que Mags estuviera aquí, ella solía acariciar mi cabello y susurrarme que todo estaría bien.

Pero él no volvía, sabía que infiltrarse en el capitolio era difícil y muy arriesgado por eso le supliqué que no fuera pero él…

Él no me escucho.

—_Annie debo ir, no puedo dejar a Katniss sola, nosotros somos los únicos lo suficientemente capaces de derrocar al capitolio, Te prometo que volveré por ti._

— _¿Es una promesa?_

—_Lo es y lo sabes Finnick Odair solo promete lo que puede cumplir._

Abri los ojos y sentí unas pequeñas lágrimas brotar de mis ojos, él tiene razón él volvería a mí.

Oí ruidos y supuse que ya habían llegado.

Me levante de prisa del suelo y corrí para verlo.

Lo busque con la mirada pero no lo vi.

—Katniss—la llamé. — ¿Dónde esta Finnick? —

Katniss se volteo a mí y llevo su mano a mi mejilla.

—Annie... —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Dónde esta Finnick? —volví a preguntar.

—Annie él no... Él no…

— ¿Él no volvió?..

—No, lo siento... lo siento.

Sentí nuevamente como mis piernas se entumecían, pude ver que mis manos empezaban a temblar y se dirigieron a mis oídos como lo hacía siempre que recordaba la arena.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, Katniss intentó agarrarme pero no lo logró.

—Annie—dijo, lo sé por como movió sus labios.

Pero no quería escuchar.

Él lo prometió.

Deje de verlos a ellos y mi vista se perdió en los recuerdos…

Finnick mi vida entera, mi amigo, mi hermano, mi novio, mi esposo… Mi vida entera.

Un piquete en la espalda hizo que todo se volviera negro…

..

..

—Ella debe saberlo—

—Katniss es peligroso no sabemos como va a reaccionar...

Abri los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba aquí.

— ¿Dónde esta Finnick? —pregunté.

—Annie…

—Lo prometiste… Katniss lo prometiste, me lo prometiste… ¡Mentirosa! ¡Asesina! ¡Finnick esta muerto por culpa tuya! —

—Annie créeme yo…

—No lo salvaste, te odio, te odio... ¡Finnick vuelve!

Otro piquete más y la oscuridad volvió a reinar en mí.

..

…

Ya no hay más sedantes, tampoco hay felicidad...

Finnick esta muerto... y yo también.

Por el calendario que esta colgado en la pared se que han pasado cinco meses desde que él murió.

Johanna y Katniss vienen a visitarme siempre, ellas no se molestan por que no hable, no me presionan.

Me bañan, me visten, me alimentan, tratan de que vuelva.

Pero... ¿volver a donde?

Sin Finnick no había nada, yo volví por él de la arena.

Se lo prometí, le dije que lo haría por él.

Pero ahora creó que debí morir allí, este dolor que siento esta matándome.

No puedo…

Siento que en algún momento él aparecerá con su radiante sonrisa y sus bromas diciéndome _Annie tienes que sonreír, me gustas más así, feliz solo tu y yo._

Pero él no esta no hay porque sonreír, no esta él, no tengo para quien hacerlo.

..

….

—Hey Annie—dijo Finnick llegando con una pequeña flor, me la colocó detrás de la oreja y dejo un beso en mi frente.

—Mags dice que hoy habrá un anunció importante del capitolio... —le dije, Finnick tomo mis manos las cuales temblaban como una hoja sin que me diese cuenta.

—Annie, mi amor tranquila yo estaré a tu lado como mentor, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—Finnick es el segundo Quarter Quell, siempre hacen algo fuera de lo común, con Haymitch lo hicieron enviaron el doble de tributos, no quiero ser mentora de dos personas de este distrito, no quiero verlos morir. —

Me abracé muy fuerte a su pecho cuando nos separamos el Presidente Snow ya había empezado a hablar.

—Y como un re cor da to rio pa ra los re bel des de que in c lu so los más fu er tes de en t re el l os no pu eden su pe rar el po der del Ca pi to lio este año los tributos serán escogidos del grupo existente de los ganadores…

Y como si fuese en cámara lente Finnick intenta recógeme en brazos mientras me desvanezco en el suelo.

…

—Primero los damas…— su mano la cual estaba enfundada en un guante blanco entro en la urna y saco una pequeña papeletea… —Y nuestro tributo mujer es… ¡Annie Cresta! —

Giro mi cabeza demasiado rápido lo cual provoca que mi cuello duela pero no importa, miró a Finnick y veo que aprieta los puños... quiere llorar.

Pero Mags da un paso al frente y en señas se presenta voluntaria...

— ¡No! —digo con voz ahogada. —No lo hagas Mags…— la atraigo hacia mí como sí quiera protegerla pero soy incapaz… in capaz de cuidar a alguien.

No soy consciente de lo que transmitía hasta que anuncian el nombre del tributo varón.

— ¡Finnick Odair! —

Quiero abrazarlo, gritar, llorar, decirle que no vaya…

Pero él sabe como actuar frente a las cámaras, mientras yo lloró y Mags me consuela él sonríe para la cámara e incluso la saluda, cuando somos llevados hacia dentro por los agentes de la paz, veo que no tienen intención de dejarnos despedirnos ya que nos conducen directamente al vagón, no hay nadie de quien despedirse... Yo era la mentora, la vida de Mags y Finnick dependían de mí.

Apenas y entramos abracé a Finnick tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que le tenía.

—Te amo... te amo... Finnick tienes que volver…—le decía mientras repartía pequeños besos en su rostro.

—Annie lo juró volveré yo te amo... te amo— sus lágrimas se mezclan con las mías y sus labios buscan los míos.

…

Me reuní con Haymitch tan pronto como pude, él pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

—Él volverá— me dijo pero no sabía si era una afirmación o solo trataba de consolarme.

—Lo sé, él lo prometió— afirme.

_4…3….2….1_

Los tributos empezaron a lanzarse al agua y yo solo pude susurrar...

—Cumple tu promesa Finn…

_—Annie vuelve... tienes que volver—_

— _¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! ¿Dónde estas? —_

—_Tienes que volver mi amor... vuelve a mi…_

— _¿Finnick?_

—_Vuelve… vuele…_

_Entonces su gloriosa imagen apareció ante mí, llevaba en su hombro la red que el prometió hacer hace ya tantos años._

— _¡Finnick! ¡No te vayas!_ — _pero él no me escuchaba solo me miraba y sonreía mientras caminaba en dirección al mar._

—_No me eh ido mi amor, estoy contigo aunque no me vas… Te amo... — y sin más su Figura se sumergido por completo._

— ¡Annie!, ¡Annie! —

Me levante de golpe y empecé a tratar de recobrar el aliento.

—Annie ya… ya esta bien, estas aquí… tranquila— reconocí la voz de Johanna, se sentó a mis espaldas y me rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Cálmate Annie… por favor, respira tienes que… calmarte por el... por el...

Sin querer mi mano cayo y note que habia algo en mi vientre

Johanna notó hacia donde se dirigió mi mirada.

—Annie…

—Estoy... Estoy...

Como no me di cuenta, mi cuerpo había cambiado en lugar del vientre plano que siempre tenía ahora estaba un vientre abultado.

Entonces lo entendí, Finnick no se había ido de mi lado, él estaba allí, de alguna manera él había vuelto.

Empecé a llorar y me vi refugiada en los brazos de la leal amiga de Finnick.

Johanna Mason, la solitaria y cascarrabias Johanna.

—No se ah ido Johanna, está aquí, Finnick ha vuelto a mí... — tome su mano y la llevé a mi vientre.

Finnick volvió a mí.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado chicas, soy nueva en el fandom de THG ;)


End file.
